No Words Can Explain Layer 1
by Hannah-Harris-9503
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would have happened if Edward DID die in NM. Here your questions are answered! No lemons. *Now Complete*
1. Prolouge

**Author's Note: First story! Enjoy! :)**

Prolouge

To Bella it felt like she was running in circles. Then she saw him.

She stopped, trying to force herself forward, but couldn't. She stood there watching as he walked down the steps. He took one last step and his body shimmered.

Her legs started to move slowly, too slowly. Then two men grabbed him by his arms and dragged him to his death.

"No!" Bella screamed in agony falling to her knees. She covered her face with her hands and sobbed uncontollably.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Disclaimer: I do not own** **Twilight or it's characters.**

Chapter 1

By the time Alice got there, picked Bella up and took her back to the Cullen house, she still hadn't stopped crying.

"Bella, Bella, Shhh! Your hyperventilating." said Alice. "W...W.. Where are we?" Bella croaked. "My house. Jacob's inside. He agreed to come because he knew you'd be horribly upset." Alice said opening her door and climbing out of the car. She ran to Bella's side, picked her up, carried her inside and laid her on the couch next to Jacob who was sleeping.

"Wake up, mutt, Bella's here!" said Rosalie. "Rose, do not insult him, he is all Bella has now." said Carlisle. Rosalie's yelling woke Jacob up. He got up and picked up Bella. "Where the hell do you think your going?" said Emmett. "My house, I'm not talkin' 'bout all that sentimental crap around bloodsuckers." said Jacob. With that he darted out the door. "We're running, I didn't bring my bike." he said running towards the reservation. "Jake, I'm so, I'm so, I love you, your my sun, I love you!" Bella yelled burying her face in his chest as she started sobbing even harder than before.

Jacob shook his head and said, "Bella, I hate emotional meltdowns, their so sad and sometimes really... awkward, like this one." Bella snuggled closer into his chest and choked out, "I'm s...s...s.. sorry J.. Jacob." They were about a mile away from Jacob's house so he slowed down. "We're almost to my house, the entire pack is there, OK we'll help you." he said. 'Tell them to leave, I want to talk to you." Bella said. The tiny red house came into view. He got to the porch and stopped.

"How about this we'll talk in my room with them outside, so they can't hear us, then when your sob-fest is over we'll bring them in and talk about what we've decided for you." Jacob said. Bella wiped her eyes and stared at him in wonder. "Decided? What do you mean by decided?" she asked. He smiled. "Later." He opened the door and said, "I.. er... we need you guys to go outside for a bit." Sam glared but motioned the pack outside. Bella and Jacob walked to his room and sat on the bed.

"How did it happen?" he asked. Bella explained it all from driving there to running so hard her legs still burned. "Is that all?" he asked. "If your asking if I'm done with the story and if I've let out all the tears then yes." she replied. "Good." he took her by the wrist and told her to sit on the couch. He opened the door and motioned for the pack to come inside. With them was a woman with red hair, freckles covering her face and a white dress that reached her knees. "Hello, little one, my name is Saije, I'm here to help you... er.. phase." said Saije.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you old people! I know I know it sounds weird but I had to use an old person tool to grab this piece of paper out of the dumpster. I forgot to save it to the computer and I threw it away. I can be such a ditz sometimes!**

There really were no words to explain what had just been said to me. I barely understood what had been said. I could only get one sentence to escape my fragile lips. "I'm gonna be a were... w... w... w... wolf?" I stared at Leah. She glared at me, so harsh, like she wanted to murder me or something. I turned my gaze to Jacob, who was looking at me as if to say, "So, you in?"  
I nodded and he smiled, but it wasn't any old smile. It was my smile. Jacob looked at Sam, he nodded, first to Jacob then to Saije. The woman walked towards me cheerfully. She told everyone to go outside. She put her hand on my arm, sliding it up and down and humming an unfamiliar tune. All of sudden heat coursed all through my body, but it wasn't unpleasant, it felt like an electric heating blanket in the middle of winter after you've been outside for hours.  
I knew exactly what was going on.  
Saije grabbed my wrist and pulled me outside. I noticed the whole pack was phased in the front yard. I felt a stinging on my arm and then heat overtook me and I felt myself change. Thoughts raced through my mind. _Congrats, Great, like we need another person._ Jacob and Leah. _I know you'll be a great addition, ignore her._ Seth. He was so sweet. _Thanks._ Seth again.  
_What color am I?_ I asked. _Snowy White._ Jacob answered. "Whoa, who's the new wolf?" asked a voice. I turned around to see Billy rolling up the ramp, probably coming from Charlie's place.  
Charlie  
_Charlie!_ I screamed in my head. I didn't realize I'd left him with no reason, only a note that maybe he hadn't even found. _Calm down, Bella, Saije, bring the clothes to her in the woods._ Saije, even though she wasn't phased said in my head, _Go to the woods, I'll follow and drop the clothes with you, phase back and put them on. How do I phase back?_ I questioned. _Calm down,_ said three voices in synchronization. Jacob, Seth and Embry. I walked to the woods with Saije following. She stopped in her tracks, sniffing the air. _Phase back._ I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.  
I felt myself change. I still had my eyes closed but I felt a wad of cloth in my palms. I opened my eyes.  
Saije had left me with a pair of cut-off shorts and a white tank top. I put them on and started to walk back but something grabbed my wrists and pulled me deeper into the woods.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Well I hope you enjoyed that last chapter because I went dumpster diving with an old person's tool. Your welcome readers. :P**  
Chapter 3  
Jacob's POV  
Saije came back smiling and said. "She learns quickly." before darting off in the direction of her home. I expected to see Bella come out of the trees looking beautiful, as always. Instead I heard her muffled scream.  
I barked, growled and then ran into the woods. I wrinkled my nose as I knew what had took her away. Vampire. I sniffed again. Nobody I knew. Which meant worse. Suddenly Seth and Leah were at my side. _It's no one I know , but I do know, it's a girl, and she took Bella away._ I thought. _Follow the trail, you three, we'll stay here._ Sam said. _Seth, Leah._ I thought. They nodded and we took off.  
Bella's POV  
"Too bad you can't join us now that your a dog." said a light feathery voice. The grip on my wrists got tighter and turned to the left harshly. I screamed and as soon as I did three howls filled the air. I wanted to smile but couldn't, I was in too much pain. Instead scream after pain-filled scream escaped my lips. Why was I not healing? I thought werewolves healed with super-speed? Then I realized this person was still twisting my wrists. when she stopped I opened my eyes. This girl had bright blonde hair and dark gold eyes.  
She let go of my wrists and I twisted them until they clicked into place. The sound made me sick. Then she grabbed me by the neck and pulled me up. I felt heat flow through me and I felt myself change into a wolf. "By the way, my name is Tanya. And Edward is dead now because of you, so your gonna be dead too." she said as I whimpered. When she finally let go I growled and pounced, snapping at her face. I had her pinned to the ground when her teeth clamped down on my paw. I limped to a tree whining and howling. For the first time I heard Seth Leah and Jacob's thoughts. They were worried. _Bella! What happened? Are you all right?_ Tanya laughed and lunged again, this time she landed on me. "Game. Over." Tanya said as her teeth landed on my neck.  
I blacked out quickly.  
Jacob's POV  
Bella's ear-piercing scream filled the air. Seth, Leah and I howled and ran even harder. We heard growling, whining and howling. Bella's thoughts were loud and clear, then they stopped. _Faster._ I thought. _Jake, we can't go any faster._ Seth replied. I growled then skidded to a stop when I saw a vampire run into the woods. My eyes wandered to the unconscious snowy white wolf. _Phase and take care of her._ Leah thought starting to run after the vampire. _No, you two go back to Sam._ I replied going to Bella. Her fur was matted and covered in blood. I phased and quickly put on my shorts. I tore off a piece of them and wiped the wounds clean. "Phase and we'll walk back together." I said walking behind a tree as she phased and threw on the clothes Saije had given her.  
**Author's Note: Sorry I know not a good ending but I promise the next chapter will be good.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters. The only person I own is Saije.**  
Chapter 4  
Bella's POV  
We walked back hand in hand. His warmth flowed through me tingling my fingertips to my head. Clearing it so all I could understand was he was holding my hand.  
Alice's POV  
Jasper sat beside me on the couch while Rose and Emmett sat in the chair, and Carlisle and Esme were on the porch sulking. I stared at the TV when my vision was replaced with a picture of a snowy white wolf with chocolate brown eyes. The same color as... Bella's. I got up and ran to the border at vampire speed. "Jacob Black!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. A reddish-brown wolf came out of the trees. "You. Did. Not! Do. What I Saw. You. Do." I said not moving an inch to keep my self-control. He growled at me as if to tease me. He walked into the trees and probably phased.  
In his place was a girl with short brown hair and chocolate brown eyes and... the pack's tattoo. I knew it was Bella but she looked completely different. "Bella?" She chuckled. "Hi Alice, tell your friend Tanya to control herself." My mouth opened and closed several times. She laughed again, seeing my confusion, and said, "She attacked me to avenge Edward." I stared open-mouthed when I could sense five more presences. "Alice, what the hell were you thinking..." Rosalie trailed off when she saw the tattoo on Bella's arm. "Just leave it alone bloodsuckers, she doesn't need you anymore." Jacob said wrapping his arm around Bella and walking away. We stood in awe watching as they dissapeared before our eyes.  
**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. P.S there will be a HUGE surprise in the next chapter all I'm gonna say is new character!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter 5

Bella's POV

It had been six entire years since I had become a werewolf or seen any of the Cullens. I couldn't go back because of, well, my child.

Jacob's POV

"Mason Mohegan Black!" I yelled. I swear my son is crazy. Right now he was trying to pet a mountain lion. "But dad..." he whined turning to me and pouting. "Here. Now." I ordered. He trudged up the stairs hanging his head. I crouched down on one knee and looked him in the eyes. "Mason you can't go around petting every animal you see." He stuck out his lower lip. "OK, look, we're going to your grandpa's place tonight and your mom and I want you on your best behavior." "Grandpa Charlie! Yay!" he yelled skipping into the house. He skipped past Bella who smiled. She walked onto the porch where I stood eyeing her newly styled clothes.

She laughed. "Charlie is taking us out, so I dressed up." she explained. She was wearing a blue tank top with lacey hearts on the collar, sleeves and bottom, skinny jeans and a pair of black wedges with yellow hearts all over them. I laughed when I saw the hair clip she was wearing.

It was a wolf with the words, "B+L=BFFS" carved into it. She frowned. "Out shopping with Leah again?" Leah had changed a lot after imprinting two years ago.

I know right, Leah in love, crazy right. She had imprinted on a guy named Austin. He was nice, but he had a downside. He doesn't believe in the supernatural. I had a feeling tomorrow night's bonfire had something to do with them.

Bella's POV

I put the car in park and locked Mason's door. He fumbled with the lock until he realized I had locked it. "Mom..." he whined. "Promise me you'll be on your best behavior tonight." I said keeping my hand on the lock button. My son was unusually strong. "I promise." he said. I took my finger off the lock and he opened the door. He ran inside. We hadn't even got on both of our feet when he came running out yelling, "Stranger Danger!" He jumped into my arms. Jacob's eyes widened in terror and I felt a snarl rise in my throat. I smelt bleach, or... vampire.


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I went through the reviews and right now I only have one but it was very nice so I dedicate this chapter to (and I normally don't dedicate chapters but this review was really nice) to fandom attack34! Thanks so much!**

Chapter 6

Alice's POV

"Rosalie Lillian Cullen!" Carlisle yelled from upstairs. "What did she do?" Jasper asked. "She told Tanya that Bella is still alive and now Tanya sent Victoria after her." he answered. "Someone needs to warn her." I said. Everyone looked at me. "OK, when?" I said. "Tonight. Bella and Jacob are going to Charlie's place tonight." said Esme. I got up and ran to Charlie's house.

"Hi Alice, long time, no see you haven't changed a bit." he said letting me in. "Thanks." I replied. I heard a car pull up outside. A little boy with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes came running inside. Once he saw me he ran back out yelling "Stranger Danger!" I heard a snarl from outside.

Bella's POV

Jacob crouched into a position that made him look like his legs would snap. I clutched Mason tighter. The smell of vampire got worse until Alice Cullen came out of the house. "Mason, go talk to Grandpa Charlie." I said through clenched teeth putting him down. He ran into the house plugging his nose. Jacob laughed. "He's not even a full werewolf and he can still smell your revolting smell." he said. Alice growled and turned to me.

"I'm here only because I care about you." she said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Tanya sent Victoria after you after Rose told her that you were still alive." she said.

**Author's Note: OK one thing. Yes I looked up Rosalie's middle name it is Lillian so there's that and in the next chapter some of it will be in Victoria's POV so IDK if you guys will look forward to that or not.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Ok, this entire chapter is in Victoria's POV and she hunts in this chapter! P.S. I've never written a story where someone hunts so bear with me here. And the next chapters may take a while because I just had a baby sister and I'll be in Borger a lot where I can't update so please don't stop reading!**  
Chapter 7  
Victoria's POV  
I ran faster than I ever had before. At least 75. I had no clue where Bella was, but I would find her. She had the numbers but I had the skills. Edward was dead so no one could protect her from my abilities. My throat burned. I hadn't hunted in months. I stopped in my tracks as the most wonderful smell entered my nostrils. Human blood. I ran towards the delightful aroma.  
Boy, I loved what I saw. It was a group of three kids playing basketball. Which made their scent even more wonderful. I ran to the group of boys. I looked about their age even though I was around 150 years old.  
"Hi boys, do you think you could help me, my car broke down and I have no clue how to fix it." I said. They all nodded at the same time. I walked into the woods. "Where is your car?" one asked. "Right here." I said pointing to a broken down car. One of the boys walked to me and I couldn't hold back anymore.  
I lunged at him pinning him to the ground. My mouth found the place on his neck where his pulse was strongest. I bit down sucking in all the warm blood. When he was drained I got up and stared at the other two. I pushed one down and stepped on his leg. He screamed. The other tried to run but I grabbed him by the back of the neck, pulled him back to me and bit down as blood flowed into my mouth.  
When he was drained I threw him back and bent next to the last one. I cocked my head and he flinched. I leaned towards his neck. My teeth grazed his skin and I found a place that pulsed with delicious blood. I bit and drained him. Then I was running to Forks.  
**Author's Note: Please review I need the encouragement!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait lol what am I saying it was only like two or three days OK well here is Chapter 8!**

Chapter 8

Mason's POV

I tossed and turned on the bed. Mommy had said that Alice was an old friendand, like us, had supernatural stuff. After mommy got over her shock, she said Alice had a vision. She never told us what it was though. Daddy threatened to rip off her arms if she didn't tell. Then mommy slapped him. My door creaked open and I heard footsteps. I propped myself up on my elbows. "Mommy?" The person giggled then spat, "Don't scream or mommy gets it." I felt my breath quicken and my heart race. She grabbed my leg and threw me across the room. I was numb so she carried me out the window. But apparently mommy and daddy heard it because I saw reddish-brown and bright white fur in the trees.

Bela's POV

Her fuming red eyes stared at me. Her mouth opened and she bared her teeth. Then she pounced. My vision was replaced with the darkness of my room. I heard some sort of banging from Mason's room. "Jake!" I yelled. He jumped in bed and the frame snapped. "Dang it, Jacob! that's the third bed frame this week!" "What happened?" he asked. "Something in Mason's room." I said running to his room. The window was open and it stunk like vampire. And Mason was gone. I jumped out the window and phased. Jacob followed. I saw flame red hair running through the woods. _Victoria._ I thought. _Yep. _he replied.

**Author's Note: If you were wondering during the first part of the Bella POV that was a dream. I have no idea when the next chapter will be up so don't expect it real soon K, just a warning.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I start school in one day so I only have a few more free days to update but I will try to update A.S.A.P OK don't stop reading I am working on Chapter ten. Enjoy! :)**

Alice's POV

I ran through the door and onto the couch. I knew Jasper could sense my tension and as if on cue he was sitting beside me. "Your so tense, what happened?" he asked. "Bella and Jake had a little boy who is going to get kidnapped by Victoria in hopes of killing all three." I explained.

Rosalie,Emmett,Carlisle and Esme ran into the room. They eyed me like I was keeping something from them. The only thing I hadn't said is the kid's name.

My phone rang. I pulled it out and checked the caller ID. it read _Bella_. I jumped. I hadn't had her call me in several years. I pressed the answer button and put the phone to my ear. "Hello?" I said into it.

_"You did this didn't you?" _"I'm sorry, what are you talking about?" I asked. _"You took Mason because... well you uhhh... you don't like him with us where he belongs. And he'll find his way back, don't underestimate him, he is very strong." _"Why would you think that? We didn't touch your precious little puppy." I said. _"Then who did?" _"Victoria did, that was my vision." She hung up so I did too.

"Time to help the mongrels." Emmett sneered.

**Author's Note: It might be a while so don't expect anything.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait but here is Chapter 10!**

Chapter 10

Alice's POV

We ran through the trees, following the faint scent of werewolf, which we knew was Mason and vampire mixture. Emmett was in front so when he climbed a tree we followed. The smell of werewolf ended at the top of the tree. It was replaced by blood. I almost fell when my sight was replaced with Victoria. Her mouth was covered in blood. She growled. Then I saw Mason. His eyes were open and turning red. His neck was tore open but healing rapidly. I screamed, "Don't anger her! Please! Bella would hate me forever!"

"What? What did you see?" asked Carlisle.

"She's planning on making Mason immortal. Everyone stopped, even Emmett, who wasn't afraid of anything, scared out of thier minds.

**Author's Note: I hope I get around to posting Chapter 11 soon and I might be spending the night here so if I do then it shall be posted!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: OK I decided to take a break from the story I'm reading. I suggest you guys check it out. It's called The Alpha's Imprint. Very detailed. By dorme99. Very detailed trust me. Oh yea I've been meaning to tell you this but this story has many different layers each with a different vampire to deal with.**

Chapter 11

Bella's POV

"Could we please stop arguing about who's gonna tell the others and just say you better go!" I yelled. "Fine! You better go!" he said before phasing and running after the Cullens. I phased and ran in the other direction.

I got to our meeting place and howled.

_Bells! What's wrong?_

_Mason's been kidnapped by Victoria, the Cullens are chasing her now! _I thought back.

_We'll be there as fast as we can, hang on!_ Sam thought. _Bella! Get to the woods now! Fast! Let the others follow!_ I heard Jacob think.

_You heard him! Come on! _I thought running after his scent through the woods.

Jacob's POV

I knew that moment was gonna stay glued somewhere in my head forever. I had just witnessed a vampire telling-I quote- "Jacob. Don't make her angry unless you want a vampire child." I instantly realized what she meant. I'd warned Bella and the others to come fast. Bella and Leah came interupted my thoughts. Bella padded over to me and nuzzled me. "Jacob, I would suggest you knock off the wolf love." said Rosalie. I growled. I heard the big one chuckle.

I phased and put on my shorts. So did Bella and Leah. The little spikey-haired one gasped and lost her grasp on the tree and fell back to the bottom.

**Author's Note What is Alice seeing now? Will Mason live or become a vampire? Keep reading to find out. P.S the next chapter is the last one for this layer. The layers will be separated by different stories. For instance the next layer will be called- No Words Can Explain Layer # 2- so keep an eye out for that. :)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: I just quickly wrote up the last** **chapter so it might not be that good. But here you are the last Chapter in Layer # 1!**

Chapter 12

Alice's POV

I now knew what we had to do. We- The Cullens- needed to lure Victoria out of the tree while they- Jacob, Leah and Bella- took Maosn and ran. Then we needed to rip her apart and burn the pieces. I mouthed the plan to my family then to the werewolves.

We jumped down and satrted yelling. "Leave the kid alone!" yelled Esme. "Come fight us!" yelled Rosalie. "Unless your scared!" Emmett teased. She growled and jumped down from the tree. I nodded to them and Jacob climbed the tree then came back down with Mason. They all phased and Mason climbed onto Bella's back. They ran off. Jasper and Emmett grabbed Victoria's arms. Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie worked to start a fire. I grabbed her head and twisted it off.

Then as an end to her, I threw the head in the fire.

Bella's POV

We ran back to the house and Leah said she had to go see Austin so it was just me, Jake and our beloved little angel. I phased quickly and put on clothes and pulled Mason into a tight hug. Jacob quickly did the same. At last we were safe. Or at least at the time we were...

**Author's Note Remember Keep an eye out for the sequel No Words Can Explain Layer # 2**


End file.
